


i see that beautiful beast riding up to me, and i know i'm home

by juliejatpfan (anxiousrainbows)



Series: Sunset Curve: Music's Great "What If?" [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reggie Peters Has a Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Sunset Curve are a Found Family, or rather siblings, see if you can spot where i was projecting, this is super reggie-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousrainbows/pseuds/juliejatpfan
Summary: a look at why reggie's house never really felt like home, and the people who did.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Series: Sunset Curve: Music's Great "What If?" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041382
Kudos: 39





	i see that beautiful beast riding up to me, and i know i'm home

_Home, what is it really? Sometimes it’s a someone and not a place, It’s that feeling of being safe, It’s about who you’re with at the end of the day_

**_February 16, 1995_ **

Reggie shoveled a change of clothes and his toothbrush into his backpack. He wrote out a note for his siblings to find in the morning and jumped out his window. The landing was a little painful after he had been tossed around by his father, but Reggie still managed to get to his bike and ride down to the studio (aka Bobby's garage). He dropped his bike and helmet and slowly opened the door, careful to not wake a possibly sleeping Luke.

Instead, he saw his three bandmates and best friends hanging out together, playing Bobby's old game of _Operation._

"I didn't know you had called Reg already," Luke said. "Sit down, man, we're almost done with this round!"

"He didn't. I came on my own accord."

Alex's eyes widened. "Do I want to know what happened to your wrist?"

"Oh, my dad was gripping it real tight while he punched me so I couldn't get away."

"So the redness on your face isn't the rosacea?" Bobby asked.

"Not this time."

Bobby went inside the house to grab some ice while Luke and Alex got him situated on the couch after learning his dad had kicked at his knees too.

"Where's it hurt most, bubs?" Bobby said.

"My face and stomach," Reggie said. Bobby placed the icepacks accordingly.

"That good?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah."

Now that they had seen the state Reggie was in, the other three had ditched their game and opted to create a cuddle pile around Reggie: Bobby wrapping his arms around his chest, Luke laying and hugging his legs like a small child, and Alex wrapping himself around all of them, his hand ending up in Reggie's hair as he massaged his scalp.

And if Mrs. Wilson saw them curled up like that with each other (the ice packs having been taken off before Reggie fell asleep) and smiled at the fact that her son had such great friends, well what they don't know won't hurt them.

_Home is where my horse is! Riding through trees by the river Feel the summer breeze smile gettin’ bigger_

**_July 21, 1989_ **

Luke, Alex, and Reggie were biking with their new friend Bobby to show him their favorite hangout spot behind the park.

"Come on, just a little longer," Luke said.

Once they got there, the boys dropped their bikes and led Bobby over to the little creek.

"Woah, this is awesome!" Bobby said.

"I know right?" Alex said.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Reggie shouted, starting to take off his shoes.

The other boys followed suit, and Luke was in first, followed by Reggie, then Bobby, and finally, Alex.

"Haha! Alex is the rotten egg!" Luke said.

"Shut up, Luke. I had to make sure my shoes were far away enough so that they won't get wet if you start splashing around like you always do."

"Uh oh! Is Alex calling for a splash war?" Luke said.

"No, I'm not, I'm just saying—" But Alex was too late. Water was quickly thrown on him, and the four boys played with the water and ended up soaked by the end.

_Home is where my horse is Don’t need a house or a roof I just put on the saddle, lace up my boots Cuz home is where my horse is_

"That was the most fun I've ever had! Thanks, guys!" Bobby said as they got out of the water.

"Any time," Luke said.

They decided to lay out in the sun to dry off before going home, so they laid on their blankets they'd brought for the sleepover they were having later at Alex's house.

The four of them talked while they watched the sun move down, being able to keep an easy conversation alive.

Reggie looked at his three best friends and thought, _yeah, this is home._

_I don’t need the streets Don’t need the city lights I don’t need a fancy car I just hop on my horse and ride_

**_November 7, 1993_ **

Reggie noticed a lull in his parents fighting, and went downstairs to get some dinner, thinking that they were done for the night.

"Oh, look who decided to show up! The reason I'm in this shitty marriage!" Reggie's dad said. "How are your grades by the way? Are you failing like always? Do you know how embarrassing that is? To have your kid be such a failure?"

"They're fine." Reggie said, which wasn't exactly true. But school was just so _hard_ , with having to focus for that long and then get all his homework done, which felt like an upward battle every day of his life. When he could focus for long enough, he understood what the teachers were saying, he just couldn't focus for long enough to get everything. Which only made homework harder because he was trying to learn it while he was doing the work.

"Don't lie to me, boy. We all know you're just a colossal fuck-up with no future ahead of him."

 _That's not true,_ Reggie tried to convince himself. _You've got the band._

"You're nothing but a menace. You ruin the lives of everybody around you. I don't know why I didn't tell your mother to abort you. You do nothing but cause trouble," his dad said, getting up in his face. "That band of yours will never go—"

"Reggie?" A small voice entered the room.

The body that made it was that of Reggie's little brother, Henry.

"Oh, did we wake you? I'm sorry, let's get you back to bed," Reggie said, guiding his little brother back to his room.

"This conversation isn't over!" his dad shouted.

Reggie got his little brother tucked back into bed and was looking for the bear Henry sleeps with.

"Hey, Reggie?" Reggie's little sister and Henry's twin said.

"Yeah, Ava?"

"You know you're not all the mean things mommy and daddy call you, right?"

"I know, sugarplum. But I promise you guys, once me and the band make it big, you guys won't have to live here anymore. We can buy a house far, far away from here, with all the yelling and mean names."

"Can we live by Pawpaw and Meemaw's farm? I wanna ride the horsies again," Henry said.

"Sure. LA's kinda smelly, huh?"

The two kids giggled at that.

"Alright, go to sleep munchkins. Maybe you'll see the horsies in your dreams."

"Or the piggies!" Ava said.

"Or the piggies. Sweet dreams, loves," Reggie said as he kissed each of their heads and walked out of the room, turning off the light as he went. _They're 8, they shouldn't have to deal with this_ , Reggie thought as he walked back out into the living room to face the rest of his parents' wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> that is the end of this series! i'm honestly really proud of myself, these are some of the longest chapters i've ever written (if this was a multichap, but i thought it fit better as a series), and they all touch on different things that these boys have dealt with and i'm just proud of it. thank you all for reading, whether you've read all of them or this is the first you're reading. this has been my favorite fandom experience after years of being in various band fandoms so thank you all for creating such a welcoming and supportive environment. also, be on the lookout for a 5+1 ray molina fic!


End file.
